1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to crosslinked compositions, for example of polymers, and more particularly to the use of click chemistry to form the crosslinked compositions, for example of polymers, using UV radiation, methods of preparing such compositions, for example of polymers, and medical devices made from or comprising such compositions, for example of polymers.
2. Background of Related Art
Click chemistry refers to a collection of reactions capable of forming a highly reliable molecular connection in solution or bulk state. Click chemistry reactions may be highly selective, high yield reactions which should not interfere with one another as well as other reactions.
It would be desirable to make an injectable medical device by mixing and dispensing first and second precursors functionalized for crosslinking by click chemistry using UV radiation for placement in situ.